The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
One example of a fixing device includes a fixing roller, an annular coil that inductively heats the fixing roller, a plurality of magnetic cores that covers the coil, a holding section that holds the plurality of magnetic cores, and a shield member that covers the holding section. The holding section includes a plurality of core receiving sections, a plurality of first openings, and a plurality of second openings. The magnetic cores are disposed in the respective core receiving sections. One first opening forms a pair with one second opening, and each pair is located between adjacent two core receiving sections.
The shield member has a plurality of air inlets, and a plurality of air outlets. The air inlets are located opposite to the respective first openings, and the air outlets are located opposite to the respective second openings. Air introduced through the air inlets passes through the first openings and the second openings, and then released from the air outlets. The coil is cooled by the air introduced through the air inlets.